One Big Magical Family
by Pricat
Summary: Vexy is enjoying beingva mother to Ruby but their little family is growing and having adventures and facing challenges
1. Chapter 1

One Big Magical Family

It was early October as thevalarm clock rang as an eight year old youngster with brunette hair and had a butterfly Mark on her cheek as she was half Naughty-Smurf and daughter of Grouchy and Vexy, but Grouchy was in Smurf Village while Vexy was raising Ruby their daughter in the human world.

Ruby was getting dressed as it was a school day but the girl was excited about Halloween plus her father had told her about the Headless Horseman, but was excited.

"Ruby, breakfast is ready!" Vexy yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" she said.

After living with the Winslows, both Vexy and Hackus had learnt about family so had found a house of their own and they had settled into it, and were happy.

Ruby was eating pancakes happily seeing Hackus being a messy eater as Vexy was helping him and saw him hug her which made Ruby smile.

She loved how her mother and uncle were so close seeing her pet dragon eating as she had made pancakes appear and Vexy chuckled at her daughter as she was like her and loved using her magic.

"Soon you have to get ready for school sweetie." she told her.

"Okay!" she said as she was done.

"Hackus go get dressed okay?

We have to take Ruby to school." she told him.

"Hackus get dressed." he said getting up.

She hoped he was getting dressed as she saw Ruby there with her backpack wondering what was wrong.

"I need to check on your uncle." Vexy told her.

She saw Hackus in clothes making her relieved as she was getting Ruby to school but keeping an eye on her brother so he didn't get in trouble.

Ruby was pointing out the Halloween decorations as they were there but she hugged her mother going inside as she smiled seeing that.

"Vexy okay?" Hackus asked.

"Yeah let's go have fun." Vexy told him.

Ruby was planning Halloween stuff with her friend Drake who knew about her and thought she was cool but knew that good costumes got a lot of candy but didn't like the ones in the stores, but deciding to make her own costume inspired by the story her father had told her.

"Cool!

The other kids will like it." he told her as the final bell rang.

She hoped so as she saw her mother there wondering where Hackus was.

"He's with Aunt Grace and Uncle Patrick." she told her.

"Oh." Ruby replied.

They were going to get a snack but Vexy knew Hackus was a little left out and was acting out.

She sighed as she was pouring milk into a glass as Ruby was having cookies but sighing opening the locket she wore around her neck as it held a photo of her and Hackus inside, as Ruby could sense her sad aura.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Sort of." she replied.

"Is Uncle Hackus okay?" she asked.

"He just gets lonely but today, he was upset but some alone time helps." she explained.

Ruby was going to her room to do homework as Vexy was going to the Winslows seeing Hackus asleep as Vexy kissed his head.

"He just needs time to adjust to things." Grace said as Vexy agreed but hoped that was true.

She cared about her brother a lot but had to go. 


	2. Joining His Family

One Big Magical Fami,y

Vexy was relieved as Hackus was feeling better but unaware that Grouchy was coming to live with them and she was preparing hin for it so he would be okay since he didn't like change.

Ruby was playing in her room but unaware that her Dad was coming to stay but knew her Mom would be happy since she missed him and her sister and was feeding her pet dragon.

"I hope Mom's okay and that Uncle Hackus gets used to my Dad being around." she said as she sighed.

Vexy opened the door as she had put Hackus down for an nap, as Ruby underdtood.

"Yes but we can help him get used to your father." she told her.

"I know but he is feeling better after alone time and naps but we're ordering pizza sweetie." she told her.

"Awesome, you think Dad will like it here, since he's lived in Smurf Village?" Ruby asked her.

"He will like me and your uncle, but we can help she understood but were sighing.

She saw that Hackus was still asleep relieving her and were getting money, well making it using her magic in case the pizza guy came.

She hoped things would work out okay and were helping Ruby with her magic but the young half Naughty-Smurf was not allowed to use her magic in front of others making Ruby understand sort of.

Later that night, when Ruby was asleep, Grouchy had arrived but smiled kissing Vexy as he had missed her making Vexy excited.

"Hey Vex I really missed you, but see you''ve been helping Ruby with her powers huh?" he said.

"Yep and she was very excited about you coming." she told him as they were having fun.

"Morning Dad, I can't believe you're here!" Ruby told Grouchy as she sat at the table the next morning, at breakfast while Hackus was watching TV in the living room.

"I know as your mother is very happy, when I got in last night while you were asleep." he told her as Ruby was happy.

Pancakes then appeared making Grouchy impressed but knew that she had to hide her powers.

"Hackus hungry, want breakfast!" they heard a voice say as Hackus entered but wasn't happy that Grouchy was here.

"No take Vexy!" he said.

"Woah Daddy won't do that Uncle, she loves us and you but she also loves Daddy too." Ruby said as he was calming down, seeing Vexy enter.

"Mmmm good!" she heard Hackus say.

She giggled as her brother was being cute but lonely and needed a friend but loved art getting ideas.

She needed to talk to Grace and Patrick about this after she dropped Ruby off at school but Hackus was in the living room drawing since that would keep him occupied until she got back.

They saw Ruby ready to go to school as she was excited making Vexy chuckle as they were leaving but Grouchy underdtood kissing Vexy as Ruby giggled despite not understanding since she was too young.

He saw Hackus getting dressed in a long sleeved tie-dye shirt with jeans but was going out later when Vexy came back, and drawing humming music to himself. 


	3. Becoming A Big Sister

**A/N**

**Here's more but thanks to those who favourited and reviewed this plus hearing about Get Smurfy made me wanna update **

**Ruby becomes a big sister to a little sister named Peri but Hackus is not very happy about this **

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Ruby giggled while in Central Park because she had just learnt to rollerblade but she loved going there and being with her family even if some mean girl in her class didn't get it sighing pushing that away since she had to get home because it was nearly lunch time knowing how her mother worried despite the fact she was a magical kid from a very magical world like her parents and uncle Hackus

In school they were doing a project about family which made the halfNaughty-Smurf youngster anxious because it meant she might have to lie but it was okay feeling Tne wind blow through her long brunette hair under her helmet which was very soothing to her making it home seeing her motner sitting on the steps.

"Hey sweetie you okay, did you have fun rollerblading or make any friends?" Vexy asked.

"Nope besides I can't show them who I really am in case they freak, but Gargamel won't come here right anymore?" Ruby told her.

Vexy had a surprise for Ruby that the eight year old would love, being a big sister but Hackus having a meltdown was preventing her sighing.

"Go inside okay, because your uncle is being grumpy and I have to calm him down." Vexy said to her but Ruby was going to Tne kitchen since she could make her own lunch making PB and J sandwiches using smurfberry jelly licking some off her light blue-grey skinned fingers making Grouchy chuckle.

He knew she could take care of herself but knew things were getting good but sighed seeing Vexy appear relieved.

"I didn't get a chance to tell her because Hackus melted down, but she'll find out soon." she told him.

* * *

Later that early evening Grouchy and Vexy had gone out on a date night meaning Ruby and Hackus were being watched by Smurfette which Ruby didn't mind because she loved being around her aunt and using her magic instead of hiding it seeing Hackus had been very grumpy before Vexy had left and in his room drawing or doing his thing making Smurfette understand because both he and Vexy had been very close since Gargamel had made them, so Hackus wasn't used to Vexy being around Grouchy a lot.

She knew Vexy still cared about Hackus a lot but she also had Grouchy and Ruby to love too but saw the pizza was here making Ruby happy but stunned seeing the stork enter through the window with a baby making Ruby curious because this was how she had came to her parents in Smurf Village before Vexy along with Hackus had moved to this world.

"Aww it's cute but how did it get here, but it looks like Mom meaning it's my new brotner or sister right?" Ruby said seeing Smurfette nod knowing Vexy hadn't told Tne young girl she was going to be a big sister let alone Hackus knowing he would be upset.

"The stork brings the Smurflijgs to their parents, so because your parents live here now, the stork knew where to go." Smurfette told her.

Ruby was in awe along with Brouchy and Vexy when they got home from date night but Hackus was quiet seeing the baby awake and smiling at Grouchy, Ruby and Vexy which Ruby found cute.

"Hey Peri I'm your big sister Ruby and that's our parents and you'll like Uncle Hackus once he gets used to you." Ruby told her making Vexy smile at the sweet moment


End file.
